Granular foodstuffs, for example, sugar, are commonly provided within a container with an appropriate pouring or dispensing spout. The basic container normally provides for an uncontrolled pouring of the contents through the spout with any controlling of the dose requiring the utilization of a separate utensil, such as a measuring cup, a spoon or the like. Should a large quantity of material be required, the uncontrolled or free-pouring dispensing is of course a highly desirable feature.
By the same token, and particularly as consumers become more health conscious and wish to control the amount of a specific foodstuff or condiment used, it has become desirable to provide containers with a means incorporated therein or mounted thereto which allows for the dispensing of a selected dose.
While it is not unknown for dispensers to incorporate the capability of dispensing measured amounts and, upon adjustment provide for free pouring, such dispensers are rather awkward or not readily convertible, requiring, as an example, forcing a dispensing tube through the condiment to be dispensed, or requiring an actual removal of the measuring insert. As such, the known dispensers do not readily adapt for more universal use, for example in a restaurant setting or the like.